That's Why I Hate Summer
by Agista Sin
Summary: Athrun, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak are still kids and it's their summer vacation. Athrun invites them to his beach house and pranks just strike whenever. Well... Not all the time.
1. The Walk Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**Note:** This story took part when the four friends – meaning Athrun, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak – were 12 (Dearka, Yzak), 11 (Athrun), 10 (Nicol).

pocky, thanks for pointing the age thing out… Kinda forgot.XD

**00000**

Chapter 1: The Walk Home

The season of summer, how Nicol hated it. It wasn't because April Fool's Day was celebrated on April but rather, because he'd spend it with Athrun, Dearka and Yzak. Now, don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he hated them or anything. But it was because he knew Dearka and Yzak would play tricks on him, or simply torture him.

"Don't forget to ask your parents if you can come to the beach house, 'kay?" Athrun yelled after his friends.

"We won't!" Nicol, Dearka and Yzak replied simultaneously.

Dearka grinned, "I bet my parents would gladly allow me to go. And the four of us would be spending the whole summer together!"

"Yay." Yzak said sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon, man. Put more enthusiasm in your cheer."

"Shut up." Yzak growled.

Dearka frowned, '_What's his problem? Must be some Athrun inferiority complex thing again.'_

"It was nice to walk with you guys, but I really have to go." Nicol stated quickly, after which, making to run until Dearka grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Dearka, let me go."

"Why are you in such a hurry, shorty? Walk with us some more. Besides, knowing you, you'd stop to take a break after running ten paces."

Nicol frowned. How did Dearka know that? It wasn't as if Dearka ever saw him run. _'I don't even run around the track during PE.'_

Yzak chuckled, "Anyway. Nicol, I bet you're excited to spend another wonderful summer with us."

Nicol snorted, "Yeah right."

"Why you little-. How dare you not enjoy spending time with your friends!"

"Tha-that's not what I meant."

"Suuure…"

"But-."

Dearka then covered his ears and began saying, "No I don't know, no I don't no… No I don't… Tra-la-la-la-la, I can't hear what you're saying… Blah, blah, blah…" (and it went on and on…)

Nicol sighed, it would take Dearka a few minutes before he'd stop doing so.

Apparently, Yzak couldn't take it anymore. So he flicked his fingers at the back of Dearka's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For you to stop."

"Stop what?" Dearka asked innocently even though he know what for.

"You already know what for." Yzak replied.

The blonde grinned, "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Stop it or I'll throttle your neck!" Yzak yelled.

Dearka laughed, not only was it fun to tick Nicol off but it was fun to do so as well to Yzak. The boy was so short-tempered he'd fume right away.

Noticing that Nicol was still walking with them, Dearka pointed south-east, "Hey, Nicol. Isn't your house that way?"

"What?" Nicol looked at the direction Dearka was pointing and scratched the back of his head, "Oh. Well, see you guys soon." He then ran for his house.

Dearka nudged Yzak, "Look at him, ten paces and he'll take a break." Yzak obliged and watched Nicol.

And true to Dearka's word, after ten paces, Nicol stopped to take a break. The two friends broke into fits of loud guffaws.

**00000**

Well, that's the first chappy. Hope you liked it, although it isn't that long… I'll start on the second one soon.


	2. Are We There Yet?

**Notes:** Thanks for reviewing, minna-san! I really appreciated it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**00000**

Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?

"Move faster, Nicol! You're going to make us miss the train!" Dearka yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"It's not. My. Fault. My stuff. Are heavy!" Nicol panted.

Athrun sighed, "It's not our fault either. Dearka's right, hurry up, Nicol."

'_Almost there. A few. More steps.'_ Nicol was slowly climbing up the flight of stairs as his three older friends went ahead of him. He thought it was just him, but his friends luggage seemed much lighter than his.

"How much stuff did you bring anyway?" Yzak asked, "Are you seriously hand carrying those?"

"The lady said I should just hand carry these."

"I pity you."

Athrun sighed and he made to help Nicol, "Lemme help."

"You're such a weak buggot, Nicol." Yzak stated as he and Dearka continued to walk towards the train.

Nicol pouted, "So what! It beats looking like a… a… Sissy girl!" He yelled, soon after waiting for a reply. When none came, he continued walking up the stairs with Athrun.

Reaching the top, Yzak advanced toward the shorter of the four and stood tall, "Who are you calling a _sissy girl_! _You_ dare call _me_ a _sissy girl_! I'll personally smush you, you little turnip-sized, buggot!"

Dearka laughed as he pulled Yzak backwards (whose legs were flying everywhere), "Whoa. Yzak. Chill, dude."

Athrun shook his head, "I knew this would happen. It _always_ happens."

"All those taking the train in platform 6, please board the train now. All those taking the train in platform 6, please board the train now."

"Oh, hey, that's our platform," Athrun stated, "Let's go. And hurry!"

The four friends then ran…

Ten paces later, Nicol stopped.

"Darn it, Nicol!" Yzak cursed as he and Dearka dragged the younger boy.

**00000**

Athrun laid back and sighed in relief, "That was close."

"And I blame Nicol." Dearka said, grinning and raising his arm.

Nicol pouted, "Whatever."

"It really is your fault."

"Stop ganging up on me."

"I'm just one. Ganging up on you is when I'm with Yzak." Dearka stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Aaaanyway… Athrun," Nicol then turned to face Athrun, "When's our parents following?"

"Hmm… Dunno. But there are maids there… So we'll be fine." Athrun replied.

Yzak raised a brow, "Why, Nicol? 'Fraid the monster will get'cha?"

"No."

Dearka jumped on his seat, "Oh! Oh! That gives me a great idea for a joke!"

"Oh boy…" Yzak muttered.

"So, guys, what kind of monster sits on the end of your finger?" Dearka asked, his head snapping from Athrun, to Nicol, to Yzak.

"I don't like the sound of that monster." Nicol said.

"So… What kind of monster sits on the end of your finger?" Dearka asked again, his eyes filled with vigor.

The three guessed and guessed and guessed. Eventually, Dearka got bored, the vigor gone.

"You guys are so slow. It's the Boogie Man." The young blonde said.

Athrun and Yzak then laughed, soon followed by Dearka.

"What? I don't get it!" Nicol exclaimed.

Dearka then explained that the monster that can sit on ones finger is a Boogie Man due to the fact that kids normally call buggers "boogie". Though it took them around 10 minutes to make Nicol fully understand it.

After their joke session, Athrun told them about how long they planned on staying there. And how long it would take them to get there. 4 hours at max. Dearka frowned upon hearing the "It will take us around 4 hours to get there," part. He never really could stay in one place for so long, just like in school. He'd end up fidgeting and fidgeting.

**00000**

(around 2 and a half hours later…)

"Are we there yet?" Dearka asked.

"Nope." Athrun replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"I don't think so…" Nicol replied.

"…" Dearka paused, then looking at Yzak, he asked, "Are we there now?"

"You little-!" Yzak stood up.

Dearka protected his head with his arms, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I'm too young too die! There's still so many things I want to do! Like graduate school! Pilot a Gundam! Be a hero! Get a girlfriend! Get married! Have kids! And live a happy life!"

"Er… Dearka, stop? Please?" Athrun and Nicol said, seeing Yzak's face expression.

Once Dearka stopped, Yzak calmly sat down. Only to stand up again at Dearka saying, "And bug the crap outta Yzak!"

**00000**

And there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. I know the joke about the Boogie Man and stuff is so me. It's practically the only joke I remember from my "Silly Little Book of Monster Jokes".

I'll think of chappy 3 now.


	3. Reaching There

**Notes:** Thank you all so much for the reviews. And thank you for the correction, pocky. And yes, it was intentional.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed. It would end up rather crazy if I did.

**00000**

Chapter 3: Reaching There

"We're _finally_ here!" Dearka yelled as he got out of the train.

"Shut up. We're not in the house yet."

"Must you spoil everything, Yzak?" Dearka asked as his other friends walked out of the train.

"For you, yes."

Dearka pouted and muttered something about Yzak being such a big meanie and a bully. The silver haired boy just grinned.

"Okay. So it will take us another hour to get there." Athrun stated.

Nicol frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. It would mean more jokes from Dearka.

"Another hour?! You can't be serious!" Dearka exclaimed as he slapped his forehead.

"If you want to get there soon, then we better start moving." Athrun said as he asked the man getting the luggage out to help get theirs.

Nicol sat on his stroller bag and waited patiently, as well as Yzak who stayed standing. Dearka was starting to get fidgety again and paced back and forth, back and forth.

The four left the station with the luggage as Athrun's driver pulled up and helped them load it on the car.

"I bet Nicol's happy we aren't walking." Dearka chuckled.

Nicol pouted, "Stop it."

Dearka looked at Yzak who got in the car. He hastily got in and sat down rather close to his friend who was by the window.

"Move it, Dearka." Yzak growled as he began to push his friend.

Dearka just swayed back and forth, back and forth as Nicol sat next to the other window and Athrun sat in front.

"What are you two doing?" Athrun asked, fastening the seatbelt.

Yzak's eyebrow furrowed, "Tell this moron to get away from me!"

"C'mon, Yzak. There's no more space." Dearka said, smirking at his high-blood friend.

"There's lots of space for you there in the middle, you fool!" Yzak yelled, still pushing Dearka.

"Aw, Yzak… Pleeeeaaaase?"

"No!"

"Dearka," Athrun said, "Just leave Yzak alone."

Dearka moved to the middle, "Fine."

His head then turned to Nicol as he smiled, white teeth showing, "Nicol…" Dearka then bear-hugged the smaller male.

"Stop it, Dearka! I ca-can't breathe!" Nicol exclaimed as he tried to pry Dearka's arms off him.

"Just let me switch places with you and I'll let you go." Dearka said.

"No"

Dearka then turned to Yzak and started making gestures with his head. Yzak tilted his head.

The blonde sighed and Dearka then mouthed, _"We need Nicol in the middle to bug him, you know."_

"Oh," Yzak paused, "Nicol, there's a spider in the window."

Nicol shrieked in an unusually high-pitched voice (it may sound weird, but little boys who scream in high-pitched voices are cute) and leaped into the middle seat.

Dearka grinned in triumph, "Got'cha there, Nicol."

"You guys are bullying me. It's against the rules."

Yzak quirked a brow, "That's school rules, buggot."

Then everything was silent for around five seconds until Dearka and Yzak scooted nearer to Nicol and started tickling him and giving him noogies.

**00000**

"I'm freeeeeeee!!" Nicol exclaimed as he stepped out of the car. His hair was standing up in different places from the noogies and his face was wet from the tears he shed whilst he was being tickled.

"D'ya want gum, Nicol?" Dearka offered as he held out a pack of gum sticks.

Nicol gladly accepted and got the last gum stick only to shriek once again at a cockroach landing on his finger when he pulled it out.

Yzak bursted into laughter as well as Dearka who was clutching his stomache.

"That. Was. So. Hilarious you. Actually. Fell for. That trick." Dearka said in between laughter.

"It's plastic cockroach, Nicol." Athrun stated as he helped Nicol stand up (he fell backwards from the shock).

"Plastic or not. That's still scary." Nicol panted.

Athrun smiled as he led Nicol to the edge of the cliff. Yzak and Dearka were still trying to stop laughing.

"Look." Nicol's face brightened up at the sight he saw.

The sand was white and clean. The water, blue and gently splashing on the shore. Beautiful rock formations scattered about in the water. And a small island nestled in the middle.

"We'll go to that island on a boat," Athrun stated, "Unless of course you'd rather swim there."

"No thank you. Besides, the boat ride sounds fun."

"Did someone say Banana Boat?" Dearka asked, butting in.

Athrun laughed, "If you want to go there in a Banana Boat, fine."

"Whoo!"

Yzak walked towards the white beach house, "So this is your beach house… It's so white."

"It's amazing how they keep it so clean, right?" Athrun stepped up next to Yzak who was still gazing at the house.

Yzak merely nodded and advanced towards the house, "Are we going in yet or do you fools plan to sleep outside?"

**00000**

"I want this bed!" Dearka exclaimed as he jumped on one. He picked the one in the corner, near the window.

"I'll get this one." Yzak stated, putting his bag down on the bed. He picked the one in the other corner of the room.

Nicol and Athrun were left to the two beds in the middle.

"So which one do you want?" Athrun asked.

Nicol picked the one nearer to Yzak, afraid that Dearka would bug him while he slept as well. Athrun settled with the one nearer to Dearka.

"I'm hungry…" Dearka muttered.

Nicol swayed back and forth, "I have a few snacks in my bag." He announced.

Nicol opened his bag, only to shriek once again at a plastic cockroach that was placed in it, "DEARKA!!"

**00000**

Plastic cockroaches are fun, ne? Next chappy might involve a fork placed down a drain.


	4. Of Sun Block, Island and Fork

**Notes: **Thanks for reviewing, guys. Really, really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**00000**

Chapter 4: Of Sun Block, Island and Fork

"What's taking him so long?" Dearka asked, getting all fidgety again.

The four were going to head to the small island in the middle as it is still low tide. And it took Nicol so long just to get his trunks on.

Dearka stood in front of the bathroom door, "Hurry up, Nicol!" He yelled, pounding on its wooden surface.

"I'm having problems with the sun block…" Came Nicol's reply.

Yzak sighed, "What? Too sticky?"

"Something like that."

"It's because it's sun block, you buggot." Yzak retorted as he stood up, "Hurry up or we'll leave you!"

"Wait! Wait!"

Dearka counted 'til 10, and soon after, Nicol came running out the bathroom. Almost hitting both he and Yzak with the door.

Yzak glared at Nicol, "Watch it."

Athrun stood up and smiled, "Shall we go then?"

**00000**

Nicol was staring at the water as they road the boat to the island. He couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw below.

Except for the fact that there were lots of sea urchins.

"What's wrong, Nicol? Do you feel uneasy?" Athrun asked, seeing Nicol's face expression.

"Must be the sea urchins bugging him." Yzak replied his gaze still fixed on the water.

Nicol turned to the pale boy, "How did you know?"

"Knowing you… You'd most pro-."

Yzak was interrupted due to Dearka's garbling sounds.

"What are you doing, Dearka?"

Dearka stopped and faced his friends, "I was trying to copy a fish."

"Fishes don't make sounds like that." Nicol stated.

"Oh? So you can do better fish sounds than me?"

"Well… No. It's just that they don't make garbly sounds…" Nicol replied, playing with his fingers.

Dearka turned back and continued to make garbling sounds. Once he stopped, Yzak raised a brow and tilted sidewards. He didn't like the sound of Dearka stopping.

The blonde then jumped in his seat. Landing as hard as he could.

The initial shock sent Yzak falling off the boat, and Nicol _nearly_ falling.

Dearka snapped his fingers, "Darn!"

Yzak's hand shot up from the water and he grabbed Dearka's arm, "You're such a fool, Dearka." He tried hard to pull Dearka into the water, but it resulted to shaking the boat more.

The butler that was with them was trying to tell them to stop, however, Dearka's laugh was more or less louder.

Athrun was thrown off the boat, followed by Nicol, leaving Dearka in it with Yzak still cluthing his arm.

He stuck his tongue out at his three friends, taunted them, "I win."

"You win?! Dearka, did you super glue your butt or something?" Yzak said sarcastically, hauling himself up.

"No. Only an idiot would super glue his butt to a boat's seat." Dearka replied, oblivious to his friend's sarcastic tone.

Yzak rolled his eyes as he helped Athrun and Nicol get back on the boat.

"That wasn't funny." Nicol stated as he began poking Dearka on the back of his head.

"I know. But yet it was."

**00000**

Upon reaching the island, Yzak jumped out the boat and sat under the first palm tree he could find.

Nicol stepped out and dragged Athrun, "Let's make a sand castle."

"Okay." Athrun replied as he too dragged Dearka with them.

"Hey, what? No. Let me go. Stop it!" Dearka yelled.

Yzak chuckled and stood up. Walked towards his friends and allowed himself to be dragged along.

"Here!" Nicol exclaimed as he stopped dragging his friends. He dropped to his knees and gathered a lump of sand. "We need water to keep it right… Did anyone see my pail?"

"Oh, I'll get it. Will I put water in it?" Athrun asked.

Nicol nodded in reply as he made a larger lump of sand. Dearka and Yzak sat down and helped made the lump larger.

Athrun came back and set the pail next to Nicol as he too sat down.

It took them around an hour or so to finish the castle due to a few problems of either one of them messing one part up.

The four smiled in triumph at their sand castle until…

"Tag! You're it!" Dearka yelled, pushing Yzak and running.

Nicol and Athrun stood up and ran as well.

Yzak grunted and stood up, waiting for Nicol to stop running. He watched the younger of them run to the water, suddenly laughing as Nicol fell.

All three of them rushed to Nicol and helped him up, only to see him pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" Dearka asked, looking at where Nicol was looking.

"My slipper…"

"What?"

"A sea urchin slipper-napped my slipper." Nicol stated.

The three looked down at Nicol's feet, to find only one had a slipper.

Yzak raised a brow, "How exactly did your slipper get _there_?"

"It flew." Nicol replied, "That's why I hate sea urchins."

Eventually, Yzak was able to get Nicol's slipper back. And the four friends played for hours.

At 5 PM, the four laid down on the sand. Dearka nudged Yzak and laughed.

"Look, Yzak. Sand angel!" He yelled, making a 'sand angel'. Yzak sighed.

"Hey, guys… Our castle is in the other side, right?" Nicol asked as he stood up, "Let's go check if it's still there."

And so they walked to visit their sand castle. Which apparently, turned into a wet lump of sand due to a wave.

Their boat came and the four raced to it, Yzak and Dearka laughing at Nicol.

"That's… Unfair. It's harder. To. Run. In water. Y'know."

**00000**

Dearka stepped out of the bathroom as Nicol rushed inside and hastily closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Dearka asked, drying his hair with the towel.

"He said he was itchy." Athrun replied, "Well, he's bound to be itchy. He is the last to take a shower after all."

"If we made him first then we'd be the ones itching." Yzak stated, yawning.

Dearka looked at the bathroom door and grinned as water flowed out the small space underneath, "Someone couldn't hold it anymore! Nicol! That doesn't mean you had to pee right next to the door, you could've ran to the toilet!"

"I didn't pee!" Nicol yelled back, "I just opened the faucet and then the water just kept flowing, and flowing, and flowing, and flowing…"

"We get it, buggot." Yzak said.

Athrun sighed, "What's down the drain of the faucet, Nicol?"

Nicol stood on his toes and looked down the drain, "There's a fork."

"What?… Dearka." Athrun eyed the blonde.

Dearka laughed nervously, "What? I couldn't help it."

"Of all the things in the world to do, Dearka. Stick a fork the down a drain?" Yzak said, "You are so troublesome…"

The two friends paused and then laughed together. Athrun grabbed the hardest pillows he could find and throw it at their faces.

"Ha-OW!"

**00000**

I'm proud, the four actually had a somewhat peaceful day in the small island. (laughs) Dearka's such a troublesome boy. Poor Athrun…


	5. Don't You Just Love Goblins

**Author's Notes: **… I know the update took long. Gomene.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**00000**

Chapter 5: Don't You Just Love Goblins

After the little fork incident Dearka managed to pull off, the group sat down around the dining table and began to eat. They were hungry, although only Dearka was able to really show that he was, very, very hungry.

"Nicol, must you eat so slow?" Dearka asked, soon after placing his food-filled spoon in his mouth.

Nicol looked at his three friends, _'Must Dearka always complain about the way I do things?… But he has a point there. I do eat slow.'_ His blonde friend was eating the fastest. Nicol was amazed at how he couldn't choke. Athrun somehow was just taking his time, although he was much faster than Nicol. Yzak was somewhere in the middle so Nicol decided he should try and follow his pace.

Yzak turned to him and tilted his head, "What are you looking at? Is there something around my mouth?"

Dearka turned to Yzak, mouth filled with mashed potato and spaghetti sauce. "You should be staring at him not at me. Look around his mouth… Such a pig." Yzak commented, grinning at the older of the four.

Dearka frowned, "It's not my fault you, Athrun and Nicol are too civilized." He watched as Yzak was about to place his spoon in his mouth (which had mashed potato), and when he thought it was close enough, he jerked Yzak's head forward.

The silver haired boy's spoon collided with his nose and his immediate reflex was to snort, "Mashed potato up your nose is not a very pleasant feeling." After a few moments of silence, he burst into fits of laughter. Followed by Dearka, then Athrun, then Nicol.

Athrun was not only laughing because of his friends foolishness, but also because of Yzak's unpredictable personality. You'd expect him to fume after what Dearka did, but surprisingly he laughed instead. He continued to laugh until _splat!_ went mashed potato on his face, "Bleh." He rubbed the food off his eye and peeked at his friends, "Now I know how Yzak feels."

Yzak laughed, "Look at this." He stood up from his seat, grabbed Nicol's spoon and got spaghetti sauce from a bowl. Afterwards, he placed it on Nicol's nose who just stayed still. "Rudolph."

"That's great, genius, but I think you got the season wrong." Dearka stated, "Nicol looks like a salad."

Nicol began blowing his nose, "Ow! Ow! Ow! The sauce is hot! The sauce is hot!" He ran to the kitchen sink and jumped to be able to reach the faucet.

"Hn… Maybe you should know how that feels too, Dearka." Yzak stated, quickly pushing Dearka's face down onto the plate.

The blonde raised his head and ran to the kitchen sink as well, "Ack! Hothothothothothothothot!!"

**00000**

"Let's watch this!"

"You moron, we're not supposed to watch movies rated like that."

"Fine! This one!"

"It's not that interesting."

"Alright then… Let's watch a scary movie!"

"Aren't scary movies for Halloween?"

"It's just you, Nicol."

The friends finished dinner, and washed up their faces. And Athrun suggested to watch a movie. They've been arguing for the past 20 minutes on what to watch and a stack of DvDs were made right next to the player.

"Um… Johnny English?" Dearka asked.

"I've had enough of stupidity." Yzak replied.

"The Pacifier?"

Athrun shook his head, "We watched that a lot of times."

"Erm… Final Fantasy Advent Children?"

Nicol tilted his head, "What's that?"

Dearka stood up, "I heard it was great."

"Then let's watch it." Athrun stated, getting the DvD and placing the disk into the player.

(the scene where Kadaj first appears)

"Heeeey… He kinda looks like you, Yzak."

"Shut up."

(Cloud Vs. Bahamut)

"They defy the laws of gravity… How amus-" Dearka shushed Yzak before he could finish his sentence.

(Cloud Vs. Kadaj)

Athrun blinked, "He sounded gay when he screamed 'mother'."

Dearka chuckled, "Like Yzak."

"Oh, shut up. I'm having fun watching them fight." Yzak replied.

(Cloud Vs. Sephiroth)

"What happened to Kadaj?" Nicol asked.

"He turned into the Sephiroth." Yzak replied.

"How?"

"Are you or are you not paying attention to the movie?"

"… Sorry…"

(and when the movie ends…)

Athrun turned off the DvD player and the T.V. and made his way to the stairs, yawning.

Dearka stretched and purposely hit Yzak on the side of the head who quickly slapped it away, "Ow."

**00000**

"Good night." Nicol stated as he pulled the blanket over himself.

"G'night."

"Night."

"Good night." Athrun then turned off the table lamp.

Silence. Dearka rolled in his bed, finding the right position to sleep. When he finally found one, he strained to listen if his friends were asleep…

"Yzak… Are you asleep?"

"… No…"

"…" Dearka grinned, "Are you asleep now?"

"… Do you think?"

"What about now?"

"No."

Dearka paused and waited for Yzak to sigh, a sign that meant Yzak thought he stopped. "Yzak, are you asleep now?"

Yzak sat up from bed and threw his pillow at Dearka, and to his surprise, it was Athrun who responded with an "Ouch".

The lamp opened and Dearka immediately dove into the covers of his bed. Athrun threw back the pillow at Yzak who caught it and glared at Dearka.

"… You're both glaring at me, aren't you?" Dearka inquired.

"You think?"

"Okay, okay… I'll stop."

Athrun closed the lamp once again and both he and Yzak settled into their beds.

"… Athrun?"

Yzak groaned, "God…"

"What's wrong, Nicol?"

"Can you turn on the lamp?"

"Why?"

"I can't sleep without a lamp on."

Athrun opened the lamp (again, the poor guy) and to Nicol's surprise, he came face to face with a goblin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Yzak growled, "You wuss, it's just Dearka with a mask!"

**00000**

Even at night Dearka's still itching to do something… Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as my brother did.


	6. HateMode?

**Author's Notes:** I know I took long to update… School was getting me stressed and plus there was the case of Taiwan's earthquake. And it's affecting the Philippine's call centers – which resulted to our crappy internet connection. Somehow, it's not only fun to bully Nicol, but it's fun to do so with Yzak. What do you guys think?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**00000**

Chapter 6: Hate-Mode?

"Yzak!" Dearka yelled as he jumped onto Yzak's bed. He jumped again and again, repeating Yzak's name again and again.

Yzak covered his head with the blanket and grunted.

"Yzak! Wake up!" The playful blonde yelled again, this time yanking the blanket and starting a little tug-of-war with Yzak.

Yzak gave up and let go of the blanket, which resulted to Dearka falling backwards with a _Thud!_. But to Yzak's dismay, it didn't affect Dearka and he got up unto Yzak's bed again and jumped.

"Yzak, if you don't get up now, I'm going to jump on ya!" He yelled.

Yzak groaned, "For corn's sake, Dearka. Are Athrun and Nicol still asleep?"

The young blonde looked at his other two friends and found them rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, "No."

"How could you expect us to _still_ be asleep if _someone_ was yelling, jumping _and_ falling?" Athrun asked, sleepiness and aggravation in his tone.

"But I didn't tell you to wake up, now did I, Athrun? I was just telling Yzak to wake up." Dearka replied.

Yzak sighed, "You see, Dearka-"

"Yes, I see."

"-not that, moron. I meant, that once you do something, there'd obviously be a reaction. And it just so happened, you caused a rather irritating chain reaction by yelling my name."

"I just told you to wake up I don't see how that would affect both Athrun and Nicol."

"Is it just me, or does Dearka seem rather dense today?" Nicol thought aloud.

Yzak looked at him and focused back on Dearka, "Athrun, Nicol and I were asleep. We're all in the same closed room. You **_yelled_** at me to wake up. And since you **_yelled_**, Athrun and Nicol woke up."

Dearka tilted his head, "But why would they wake up when I didn't jump on their beds?"

"Dearka, don't play dumb with me. You don't need to jump on other people's beds when you want them to wake up! How do your parents wake you up?"

"I don't see how the way my parents wake me up is connected to this."

"Do they jump on your bed to wake you up?"

"No."

"See?"

"See what?"

"Dearka, I'm serious. Stop it."

"Fine. You're such a kill-joy, Yzak. Even early in the morning."

Yzak furrowed his brows, "Maybe if I didn't have someone jumping on my bed and yelling for me to wake up, I wouldn't be so grouchy!"

Both Dearka and Yzak continued arguing and it seemed that it would take a while before they would stop.

Nicol looked at Athrun and stated, "You know, I find it funny how they seem the closest of friends and yet argue that way."

"I suppose that's how they became so close."

"I don't see how _that_ would make them close." Nicol replied, getting out of his bed, "What's for breakfast?"

**00000**

The four kids sat in the breakfast table, Dearka and Yzak across from each other. Athrun next to Dearka and Nicol next to Yzak. The two still haven't finished their little argument earlier this morning.

If Dearka and Yzak called each other by their last names, that meant they were in a "hate-mode". Although, to Dearka it was only a game, therefore only Yzak was in "hate-mode".

"Yzak, pass me the salt."

"Get it yourself."

"You're nearer."

"It's just between us both, Elsman."

"I can't reach."

"You're an indolent sloth."

"You're a kill-joy."

"You're a foolish fool."

"You're a kill-joy."

"You're inane."

"You're still a kill-joy."

"Is that the only sentence you know how to say?"

"No."

Yzak let out an irate puff of air and threw the salt shaker at Dearka who just grinned. Nicol and Athrun decided to stay out of this, and just listened to their antics.

"Why'd you throw it?"

"Why didn't you catch it?"

"Because you threw it."

"Elsman, you said you wanted me to pass the salt."

"Exactly! I wanted you to _pass_ the salt not _throw_ it."

"If you're playing games with me, I'll kill you." Yzak spat back.

"But… You love me too much to actually kill me. You always say that, but hey, I'm still alive!"

Yzak growled and murdered his scrambled eggs with his fork.

Athrun looked at Yzak and started, "Yzak, you might… Break the plate and fork."

"God knows I can bend this thing if I want!" Yzak yelled.

Dearka laughed, "You know what, Yzak? I thought of the perfect birthday gift for you! "Anger Management for Dummies", what d'ya think?"

"I'm going to kill you and make it look like a bloody accident!"

**00000**

"No, mother," Yzak said into the phone as he shook his head – as if his mom could see him -, "Yes, I'm fine… The stress ball? It's in pieces… Yes, I know… A fork." Yzak sighed and nodded while saying, "Yes, mother" every nod. "Okay, bye." He put down the phone and stood up from the chair he was sitting on as Dearka took his place on it.

Dearka dialed his house number and waited for one of his parents to answer, "Yes, I would like a half pepperoni and a half cheese pizza, the thi- Hey, ma!" He chirped, "Nothing much, except for when Yzak tried to kill me and make it look like a bloody accident with a fork… I'm fine. He loves me too much to actually kill me, he says that all the time and-" Yzak punched Dearka and cut him off,"-ow!.. Oh, he does that all the time too… I just wanted to check how you and pa are… Okay, bye." Dearka put down the phone and rubbed his upper arm.

"You didn't have to punch me that hard."

"You deserved it."

"Hey, let's play a game, Yzak."

"No thank you, El- Dearka."

Dearka grinned and pointed his finger at Yzak, "You were about to call me 'Elsman'."

"So?"

"Are you still in hate-mode?"

Yzak shook his head, "No, I was just used to it."

Dearka placed his arm around Yzak's shoulder and grinned from ear to ear, "Let's play a game that involves questions, answers, a piece of paper and a pencil!"

**00000**

The so-called game the two friends played was simple. Someone writes a question, folds the paper so that said question is unseen. Then tells the person who will answer it, what he wants as an answer. Such as when a person asks…

_What's up?_

They (meaning the one who asked the question) will say that he wants a thing as an answer. So the answer to the question above could be…

_Ceiling._

"Athrun! Nicol! Read this!" Dearka called. Athrun and Nicol came into the room and sat with Dearka and Yzak in a circle.

"Yzak and I played a game and I want you guys to read it with us!"

"Is that a question and answer thing?" Nicol asked.

Dearka looked at Nicol weirdly, "Oh no, you're just to clever."

Yzak smirks, "Except you're wrong."

"And whatever this game is, we just don't know!"

"You're kidding me." Nicol replied.

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Oh, wow. My voice is just oozing with sarcasm."

Dearka slapped Yzak annoyingly, "Shut up, man, and let's read this thing!" He unfolded the paper and placed it in the middle of the four. Dearka was the first to ask the question and here's what the paper contained… (Dearka's italicized while Yzak's is italicized and underlined)

_What's up your nose?_

_A gundam._

_What color is your room?_

_Pink._

_What would you use to kill someone?_

_An eraser._

_What would you bring with you to an uncharted island?_

_Yzak Joule._

_What's the color of your underwear?_

_Black._

_What would be the death of you?_

_A teacup._

_Who is it you idolize?_

_Dearka Elsman._

_What will you be when you grow up?_

_A comedian._

_What is it you dream of?_

_A grape._

_What car do you want to get when you get a license?_

_A combi._

"Dude, that's a big nose you've got!" Dearka exclaimed as he ducked from a magazine aimed at him.

Yzak laughed, "Well that's very interesting, Dearka! You've really brought out the gay in you!"

"Shut up." Dearka retorted, "Oh, wow. Such a genius Yzak-" he gulps and begins mimicking Yzak, "Look at me! I'm the murderous Yzak Joule and I'm going to kill you with my deadly eraser! Fear me!"

Yzak narrowed his eyes, "Don't be so cynical about it… Dearka! I am _not_ a _thing_! And I do _not_ have black underwear! What kind of question is that?!"

"Relax, Yzak. It's not like you knew the que- Whoa," Dearka paused and read the paper. He then stands up and acts dramatically, "I – the best coordinator ever – Dearka Elsman, will die because of a **_teacup_**."

Athrun and Nicol laughed. "Sit down, Dearka." Athrun said as he continued reading the paper along with his friends.

"Aww. That's so sweet of you Yzak. You idolize me!" Dearka said, making to hug his silver haired friend.

"Bug off."

Nicol smiled, "The job suits you well, Dearka… Dearka, the comedian."

"Shut it, Nicol." Dearka countered, "Oh, wow. Yzak, I never knew you dreamt of grapes. Even Nicol's dreams are more interesting than a _grape_."

Yzak grabbed another magazine and threw it at Dearka, "At least I'm not the one who's gonna drive a hippie's car when I get my license!"

"Hey! I didn't know what the question was! At least I don't dream of grapes and have a nose so big that it could fit a gundam!"

"At least I don't have a pink room and I won't die because of a teacup!"

"I don't wear black underwear!"

"I don't think humans are things!"

"I'm not delusional and dream of killing people with erasers!"

"I don't dream of becoming a comedian because I dream of becoming a gundam pilot!"

"Joule!"

"Elsman!"

Nicol smiled and patted Athrun on the shoulder who sighed, "Oh boy."

**00000**

I know the question and answer thing sucked. Both questions and answers were the first things that popped into the lump inside my head, which is my brain.

I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. To Leave Or Not To Leave

**Author's Notes:** Once again I have taken long to update. Sorry. But heck, school is finished. But I might be away for a while – again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**00000**

Chapter 7: To Leave Or Not To Leave

"Yzak's still pissed…" Nicol stated to Athrun, who was sitting in front of their bedroom door.

Athrun sighed, "Dearka is too. At this rate, we might not even be able to enter the room."

Nicol shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Athrun, "At least Yzak's just outside. What's Dearka been doing?"

"He's been banging on the wall and the bed. He might be cursing inwardly too. And Yzak?"

"Throwing rocks and cursing aloud." Nicol replied plainly.

Silence then followed until a maid approached her "Little Master", "Dinner is ready."

Athrun looked at her and stood up, sighing. He then turned to the door and knocked, "Dearka, you must be hungry. Why don't you go down and eat?"

Nicol took this as his cue to call Yzak in and eat. And he went down the stairs to do just that.

Athrun sighed for the hundredth time because Dearka wasn't replying, "At least let me know you're alive."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's getting late, Dearka. You have to eat something. Your parents might accuse me of starving you."

"…"

"DEARKA!" Athrun yelled, despite himself. He coughed and looked down at his foot, "Sorry…"

Athrun heard fumbling inside the room and the sound of footsteps, which stopped after a while. He sighed, thinking Dearka must've locked himself inside the bathroom instead.

As Athrun walked down the stairs he heard the door open and looked back, seeing Dearka's head popped out, "Then again… I can't stand not eating."

Athrun smiled as Dearka trailed behind him down the stairs and into the dining table.

**00000**

Nicol slowly approached Yzak who was still standing in the same spot on the shore, "Yzak. Dinner's ready."

"And?"

"Well… You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bu-"

"I'm not hungry! Leave me alone, cabbage patch!"

Nicol cringed but didn't leave and continued to speak anyway, "You still have to eat. Your parents might accuse Athrun of making you malnourished."

"Then I'll explain to them why. Must I tell you again to leave me alone? I don't like repeating myself." Yzak said, glaring at Nicol who cringed again.

"Er… Fine." Nicol gave up and walked back towards the house.

Yzak stood there for a few more seconds and looked back at the younger boy who was dragging his feet, "On second thought… Nicol, wait for me."

"Eh?" Nicol turned back as Yzak zoomed passed him.

"Are you coming or not?" Yzak asked, stopping and pivoting on his heels.

Nicol nodded, "Yeah!"

At least Yzak seemed a little more cheery.

**00000**

"What's for dinner?"

"Beef steak, I believe." Athrun replied.

"Cool." Dearka stated.

Yzak rolled his eyes.

Dearka glared at him, "Is there something wrong with thinking beef steak is cool?"

"No." Yzak replied nonchalantly.

"That's what everyone like you thinks."

"Everyone like me? Elsman, start talking sense." Yzak spat.

Dearka sighed, "It's not my fault people like you don't think of eating as an art. And that food is-"

"Is what? Some kind of palette? A hammer and chisel?"

Dearka stuck his tongue out at Yzak, "No, moron. Eating is a delicate art and one has to savor each bite he or she takes."

"Ah," Yzak said, "So you have to follow this kind of 'chew-22-times-before-you-swallow' rule? And that every single bite is equal? I don't see you doing it though. You eat like a bloody cannibal. Is that what you call savoring?"

"Once again: No. Joule, I always thought you were smart."

"I am. It's just that you were too dumb to notice."

"Pardon?"

"Dumb." Yzak replied.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Dumber."

Dearka faked a laugh. "Oh, you're so funny." He stated sarcastically.

"I know."

Athrun and Nicol sighed. How long did those two plan to stay mad at each other? And just because of some stupid question and answer game?

Dinner was served to them and everyone ate in silence. Surprisingly, Yzak finished first and excused himself from the table. He then went into the living room.

"Jerk." Dearka stated after swallowing his food.

Nicol looked at Yzak, "Why are you so mad at each other? And all just because of a question and answer game?"

"He ruined my pride, Nicol. He ruined my pride."

"Oh, and you didn't break mine, Elsman?" Yzak asked from where he was.

Dearka raised his voice, "Stop eavesdropping, Joule! Nobody told you to listen!"

"Nobody told me not to listen."

"Shut up." Dearka spat.

"You know," Athrun started, "I didn't expect our summer to be like this. And it's been only a few days."

"Well, it's your fault for expecting something else." Dearka replied, stuffing food into his mouth.

Athrun shook his head, "It's just that… We're friends and, well. You know. It's supposed to be fun a-"

"Yeah, it was fun. Until Yzak hurt my pride."

Nicol gasped, "You didn't call him by hi-"

Dearka covered Nicol's mouth and laughed nervously, "Yeah."

Athrun's jaw dropped, "You're pretending again?"

"Well, you know me when I'm hungry."

"Yeah, sure. Your fault for locking yourself in the bedroom and not coming out for lunch."

"C'mon. My pride isn't hurt that easily."

Athrun stared hard at Dearka, "You didn't even think about Yzak? You know very well how serious he could be."

"He loves me too much."

"You should understand that one day Yzak could crack because of you," Athrun stated, pointing his fork at Dearka, "You say he loves you as a friend, but sometimes you just really over do it, Dearka. One wouldn't know when Yzak will eventually start to hate you."

"Okay, fine. Maybe sometimes I can be the dumbest of the dumb, but that's why I have friends like you guys!"

Nicol smiled, "I knew there was something fishy ab-"

"Yeah right, Nicol," Dearka rolled his eyes, "I should really get some kind of best actor award."

"Best pain in the arse is more likely." Yzak stated as he came back into the dining room.

"What did you do, Yzak?" Nicol asked.

Yzak looked up at him and was about to leave again, "I called my house."

"Why?"

"I asked my parents if I could be picked up."

"WHAT?!"

**00000**

The next day, Dearka, Athrun and Nicol woke up early just to think of a way on how to keep Yzak there. He called his parents last night to ask to be picked up. He packed his bags afterward and went to sleep immediately. Right now, Dearka is pacing back and forth, thinking of what to do.

"WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo? WHAT DO I DO?!" Dearka yelled, threatening to pull his hair out.

"Calm down, Dearka. You brought yourself into this predicament anyway." Athrun stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I know, I know. But I didn't mean for him to actually go home."

"Go apologize to him then." Nicol suggested.

"ARE YOU MAD?!"

"No, I'm simply telling you what you _should_ do."

"Fine, you're right," Dearka made his way to the stairs, "I should go apologize to Yza-" He was cut off upon seeing Yzak going down the stairs with his bags.

"Yzak, you can't leave." Athrun said, getting up from where he was sitting.

"I have to. They're already at the train station. Do you mind if your driver brings me there?"

Nicol clung onto Yzak's arm, "You can't go. It's not even the end of summer."

"Why not? I have the right to leave if I want to."

Dearka inhaled, _'Here it goes.'_.

"Yzak, it won't be fun without you. Nicol and Athrun agree with me on this."

"Oh? It won't be fun because I won't be 'ere to piss off?"

"No, it's not that."

Yzak shook his head, "Look, stop wasting my time. I really have to go."

"WAIT!" Dearka yelled.

Yzak looked back.

"I… I'm sorry, okay? I was kinda pretending to be mad and all… I… Well, you know me. I'm sorry if I pushed it too far. I really am…. So please. Please stay. I swear, it won't be the same wi-"

"I know."

"-thout you… What?"

"I said: I know."

"What?"

Yzak laughed as Dearka looked at him confused, "I know that you were just pretending. When you called me 'Joule' after the question and answer thing, it wasn't filled with much… Hate, y'know? I figured you were just pretending, so I decided to ride along."

"Seriously?"

Yzak nodded, "Yeah."

"So… You're not leaving."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

Yzak laughed, "Yes!"

Dearka smiled, "Good. Let's go down and have fun in the beach today then."

**00000**

Yay! They're not really mad at each other! Yzak must really know Dearka well to actually know he was pretending…

Hope you liked this chappy!


	8. Another Fun Day

**Author's Note:** I'm apologize for my very, very late update. I was away for months, and I couldn't get my hands on a bloody computer – heaven knows I tried. And I couldn't exactly decide what to start on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**00000**

Chapter 8: Another Fun Day

"Do you know… The Muffin Man?; The Muffin Man?; The Muffin Man.; Yes, I know the Muffin Man. Who lives on Puery (I forgot what name it was, sorry.) Lane?; Well, she's married to… the Muffin Man.; The Muffin Man?; THE MUFFIN MAN!"

"Will you not shut up, Dearka?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go blame Nicol for taking so long in the bathroom again," Yzak replied, shifting his gaze to the bathroom door, "Having problems with the sun block again? Or is there a spoon down the drain this time?"

The bathroom door opened and out came a squinting and glaring Nicol.

"Yzak, look! Nicol's _squaring_!"

Yzak looked at Dearka with a quirked brow, "Is this another of your combined words?"

"Yeah! Like buggot – which you helped me with, of course -, snough and… And other words I can't remember right now."

Athrun chuckled, "Alright, everyone set? Let's go."

Dearka nodded and stood up, "Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I can be yo-"

"Shut up now and I'll spare you, Dearka."

**00000**

"Y'know sometimes, I feel as if I'm better off as a singer."

Yzak rolled his eyes as he sat down under the umbrella placed for them, "You wish."

"If this starts another fight I'm going to…"

Yzak looked at Nicol, "Poke us? Kill us with erasers?"

Dearka chuckled, "Don't you go nuts with erasers, Yzak?"

The now hotheaded boy sighed and decided to ignore Dearka's statement as Athrun sat down with ice cream at hand.

"I'm not going to ask about what got our Ice Prince high-blood." Athrun stated and turned his attention to his ice cream.

Dearka tilted his head in confusion, "Who's tha- Holy cow! Jet ski!"

Athrun turned to face Dearka and asked, "Do you want to ride one? Or do you want the banana boat first?"

"Can't we do both?"

"I suppose."

"Hey! There are people!" Nicol exclaimed.

Yzak sighed, "The way you said that makes you sound like you're in a zoo."

"I'm just surprised there are more people."

"Oh, wow, genius. It is _summer_ after all. And this _is_ a _beach_."

"And there's a resort not so far from here." Athrun added.

Nicol pouted and made his way to the shore only to be hit by a volleyball and fall.

The girl that had caused Nicol to fall quickly ran to him and offered a helping hand, "Sorry about that. You okay?"

Nicol took the hand and was hoisted up, "Yep."

The girl smiled, picked up her volleyball and walked towards her siblings – who were waving at her.

"I officially don't like volleyball." Nicol stated as he continued to walk towards the shore.

Athrun laughed, "I never heard you say you liked volleyball."

"Bleh!" Nicol ignored the comment and started to walk deeper, and deeper, and deeper until his whole body had disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Nicol!"

Yzak, Dearka and Athrun – who had dropped his ice cream – immediately sat up and ran towards the water.

Nicol's green head of hair shot up and he waved at his older friends, "I'm okay!"

Athrun scratched his cheek, "I forgot to tell you about the sudden deepening in the water. This place is more used for jet skiing or riding the banana boats and stuff."

Nicol smiled, "That shocked me a bit."

"Darn. My ice cream's wasted." Athrun said as he saw two jet skis heading their way, "Our jet skis are here."

"Where?"

**00000**

"AH!"

_Splash!_

Athrun and Nicol laughed as both Dearka and Yzak fell off the jet ski they were riding (They had forced the butlers to let them drive them on their own.).

Once the two had surfaced, Yzak immediately glared at Dearka, "You did that on purpose! You pulled me along with you!"

"Did not!"

"Pfft." Yzak huffed as he swam towards their jet ski and got on.

Dearka pouted, "Aw, c'mon, Yzak. It was just for fun!"

"…" When Dearka received no reply, his gaze fell down and his pout deepened. He was snapped out of his sulking as Yzak reached his hand out to help Dearka get back on the jet ski.

The blonde took his friend's hand and was hoisted up into the jet ski. "Who knew Yzak could be so skinny and so strong at the same time?"

Yzak rolled his eyes and started the jet ski again.

"Can I drive?"

Yzak looked back at Dearka for a few seconds, stood up, and switched places with him. "D'you know how?"

"Heck, yeah. It's not that hard." Dearka had sped up immediately, jerking he and Yzak.

"Dearka!"

Dearka just laughed.

Athrun looked at the two and then asked Nicol, "Do you want to drive?"

Nicol shook his head, "No thank you."

"That won't be any fun."

"I still don't want."

"At least give it a shot."

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine." Nicol had switched places with Athrun and listened as Athrun explained what to do.

"You ready?"

"No."

"Go!"

Nicol accelerated the jet ski and the two kids jerked backward. Athrun looked over Nicol's shoulder and his eyes widened for they were heading straight for Yzak and Dearka who were still arguing.

"TURN, NICOL! TURN!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"I'M TOO SCARED, I CAN'T MOVE!"

Athrun reached over and turned the jet ski just in time – but they still got Yzak and Dearka wet from the turn.

"You got sea water in my mouth!" Yzak yelled.

Dearka laughed, "That's what you get for nagging me all the time."

"I don't nag."

"Rubbish! Now, I wonder if Athrun and Nicol fell off." Dearka squinted his eyes and looked for their friend's jet ski, and soon enough, found it floating away from the two riders who were swimming after it.

The blonde laughed, "Look at them!"

Yzak grinned, "Somehow I pity Nicol because he's tired and nearing to the point where he could just stop moving and drown."

"Yzak! What did you do!? You're a bloody jinx!" With that, Dearka drove the jet ski towards Athrun, who had saved Nicol from drowning.

"Darn. I was gonna punish Yzak and make him get Nicol but you did it for him, Athrun."

Athrun spat sea water out and said, "It's better than waiting for him to fall deeper and drown completely."

Nicol too, had spat out sea water, "Salty."

"That's all you could say after nearly drowning?" Yzak asked, "What did you expect? Sweet water?"

_Splash!_

"Bleh! Sea water!"

**00000**

"The stupid thing had to run out of gas." Dearka complained.

"At least we all had fun. And besides, it's about time for dinner." Athrun stated.

Dearka looked at Athrun, "Really? What's for dinner?"

"Salisbury steak."

"I don't know what that is but it sounds good."

**00000**

"Hey, Yza-"

"Yes, I plan on eating my dessert."

"Darn!"

Yzak glared at Dearka, "That's gluttony, Dearka. It's a sin."

"I'm just hungry!"

Nicol stared in awe at Dearka, "How could you still be hungry after the many servings you had?"

"I'm a growing boy, Nicol. Now, will you eat your dessert?"

"Gluttony." Yzak said plainly.

Dearka frowned, "Are you all trying to starve me?"

"No. It's just that we don't want our dear friend to end up 'down' there because of gluttony."

"Besides, Dearka. You'll gain more weight." Athrun added.

Dearka frowned once more and asked, "Are you calling me _fat_?"

Athrun scratched his cheek, "No, it's not that your fat… It's just that… Uh…"

"Why is everyone picking on me today?"

"It's about time we do," Yzak laughed and handed a plate with a flan to Dearka, "Here. Have mine."

"Yay!"

**00000**

… Once again, sorry for the long update… And now I don't know what to say… Anyway, hope you liked this one.


	9. Seawater Strikes Again

**Author's Note:** School has started again. And again we are harassed by school work. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I really, REALLY appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed. If I did, Rusty and Miguel would still be alive in Destiny.

**00000**

Chapter 9: Seawater Strikes Again

"Holy crap!"

"Literally." Yzak added as both he and Dearka stared at the cubicle they were in front of. "Let's go out. It's sickening me."

"That's one bi-"

"Don't say another word." Yzak cut Dearka off and dragged him out of the bathroom. The two then made their way towards the table they were sitting in.

"That was fast." Nicol commented as Yzak – who had looked at the butler next to Athrun (he seems so bothered by him) – and Dearka took their seats.

Dearka grinned, "It's because there was this really bi-"

"Dearka."

The blonde boy huffed, "Fine. Yzak doesn't want me to talk about it."

"Of course I don't want you to talk about it. It's disgusting. I mean, who in the world won't flush the toilet after doing their business in it?" Yzak had said his last sentence rather loudly, causing a man in the far end of the restaurant to turn to them.

The two boys (Yzak and Dearka) stiffened as the man was still staring at them. After a few more seconds, the man finally turned away, seemingly shrugging his shoulders.

Dearka sighed, "I guess we found the culprit."

"Don't make him more embarrassed than he already is, Dearka." Yzak chuckled.

Athrun was listening to music earlier, so he had removed one earphone and tilted his head at Yzak, "What's so funny?"

Nicol leaned closer to Athrun and whispered, "I'll tell you when we go out. I wouldn't want the other two to embarrass someone even more."

Athrun looked at Nicol, "Embarrass who?"

"Some guy who didn't flush his – bleh – in the toilet." Dearka stated, using 'bleh' since Yzak had poked him rather hard before he could say 'poo' or other synonyms for it.

"Alright. Emerick, can you pay the bill for us? We'll go ahead and wait outside. Thank you." Athrun told (his now, may I mention, named butler) the man beside him.

"Gladly, Young Master." With that, the four boys stood and exited the restaurant.

"Y'know, having a butler reminds me of the saying: Parents are annoying, but they give you money (I had taken that from a post-it my friend had given me)." Dearka stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Yzak smirked, "Wait 'til I tell your parents that. No more allowance for you."

"You're not serious are you?" Dearka asked then shook his head, "Forget I asked. You're Yzak. You're always serious. The only reason you're funny sometimes is because of your bloody sarcasm."

"Anyway," Athrun began, "What was so funny inside?"

So Dearka had began to tell the story of his and Yzak's little trip to the restroom where they had found really big poo in the toilet. From his first remark of "Holy crap!" to the man – who both he and Yzak supposed had made such a thing – staring at them. And he also added the part where they were laughing and Athrun had finally removed his earphones to ask what in the world was so darn funny.

"Eew."

"That's all you can say after my great story telling?"

"I'm lost for words, if you will." Athrun replied.

"That's a lame excuse, but I'll accept it anyway."

**00000**

"Yeah! I've been waiting for this day to come since forever! And it didn't help one bit when we woke up way after lunch today!" Dearka yelled once they stepped out of the car.

"To arrive back at Athrun's house?" Yzak asked sarcastically.

Dearka slapped Yzak in the back – who had jerked forward on impact – and said, "No. We're going to go banana boat-ing in a few minutes, and I've been dying to ride one of those!"

"It's a good thing we changed already." Athrun walking towards the place they were in yesterday.

"Otherwise Nicol would spend a long time in the bathroom again." Yzak added, as he too began to walk.

Nicol pouted, "I don't want to get dark. So I make sure I put a lot of sun block."

And this time, it was Dearka's turn to pout, "Are you saying white is good? Racist!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, but I bet you were thinking it!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was-"

"SHUT UP!" Yzak yelled, "In case you haven't noticed, that's pretty much the point of summer. We get dark. Once school starts again, we go back to our natural color. So stop fussing so much about it."

Athrun smiled, "And in case you haven't noticed, we haven't really gotten any darker."

Nicol puffed his cheeks and kept his mouth shut.

As for Dearka, he just couldn't stay quiet. He said, "I guess all that bickering really makes time fly by. We're here!"

"It's not that far anyway, you can see the bloody house." Yzak said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Either way, let's just change." Athrun said.

And the four changed in record time.

"I want to stay in front!" Dearka yelled as the powered boat – that was pulling the banana boat – came close to them.

Yzak rolled his eyes and muttered that Dearka had no need to yell it to the world like it was some kind of urgent news flash.

The four had swum towards the banana, taking their places. Dearka at front, Nicol behind him, then Yzak and finally, Athrun.

The boat had started, and soon, the banana was being dragged.

Minutes passed and the four were really enjoying themselves, their laughs and huge smiles made it very obvious.

Until, of course, seawater strikes again.

Dearka spat, "Agh! Sea water!" And without thinking, he let his hands shoot up to his mouth.

Next thing Nicol knew, Dearka crashed into him and he too had crashed into Yzak. Who surprisingly didn't let go of the handles at the sides.

"Oof! 'The hell!?"

"Just hold on, Yzak!" Athrun yelled, doing nothing much really.

"Who do you think I am? SupermaAAAAH-!?"

(I suppose you can all guess what happened 'ere) Yzak had let go of the handles, slid back and crashed onto into Athrun who had immediately let go, sending all four of them sliding off the banana.

See? Seawater strikes again.

**00000**

I hope you all liked this chappy. I kinda cut it there 'cause I was planning to have them play twister in the next one. So, I'm not sure if it will be out soon. But I'll try. Thanks!


	10. Test of Courage Part 1

**Author's Notes: **Thanks, everyone. And thank you, my dear friend, randomness, for giving me the idea. Sorry for the delay, I had to transfer quite a lot of stuff to my laptop – and somehow my fanfics were last.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a lot of things. And Gundam is one of them.

**00000**

Chapter 10: Test of Courage Part 1

"I still taste the seawater." Nicol stated as he stuck his tongue out.

"Drink more water." Athrun replied as he handed Nicol another bottle of water.

Dearka laughed, "But you all have to admit that it was fun."

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Do you realize how many times you've said that since we got back to Athrun's house and out again?"

"Actually… No. How many exactly?"

"Five."

Dearka laughed again, "It can't be helped. I just can't believe you were able to support that weight. Plus the force of the bloody wind."

Yzak slapped Dearka at the back of his head, "Shut up."

Athrun looked at the two, "I can't believe it either, Yzak."

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"Why are you so offended? If I was called strong, I'd be actually very happy about it." Nicol replied.

"Zip it, cabbage patch."

Then an awkward silence.

"Ah! I almost forgot," Athrun started, "We're having one of the tests of courage tonight."

"One of the tests?" Yzak asked.

Athrun nodded, "My cousins and I always had tests of courage whenever we came here. A total of three."

"Ah. And where would they be?"

"The cave. The abandoned house to the west of here… And this other place I'm forgetting. I'll call up one of my cousins some other time and ask about it."

Yzak chuckled.

Nicol pouted, "I don't like the sound of this test."

Dearka poked Nicol, "Why? You chicken?"

"Am not a chicken!"

"Chicken."

"Am not a chicken!"

"Chicken." Dearka said, followed by a badly imitated sound of a chicken.

"Stop making me repeat myself! It's bad for my health!" Nicol exclaimed, obviously annoyed by Dearka's antics. (Duo Maxwell anybody?)

"Bah." Dearka was going to say something else but was interrupted as Emerick placed food on the bench they were sitting on. "FOOD!"

A laugh emitted from Athrun's seemingly quiet butler.

Athrun raised a brow at Emerick, "Something wrong?"

Emerick shook his head, "No, Young Master. Your friends are just very spirited. Amuses me." With that, he made his way back inside – they were just in the patio – to get the rest of the children's dinner.

Dearka then dove – not literally – for the food and placed as much as he could fit in his plate.

"And do hurry up, Emerick. Dearka might finish the food out here."

**00000**

"Maybe I should've gone to the bathroom before heading out here." Nicol stated as he stepped out of the boat.

Yzak chuckled. That's what they've been telling the cabbage patch, but he didn't listen.

"Alright, I had asked Emerick earlier to place our belongings inside there," Athrun started, "I believe it was the plastic cockroach for Dearka, a book for Yzak, a bottle of sunblock for Nicol and my cap."

"And we have to get our own belongings?" Yzak inquired.

"Um… No. Actually, you can get any of the four stuff. You just have to make sure you bring one back. They're placed in four different places so… Yeah."

"And if Nicol gets lost?" Dearka asked.

"HEY!"

Athrun smiled, "We'll all go look inside for Nicol. We're given fifteen minutes to look for our belongings, so don't waste time. Here, pick a piece of paper, and we'll go inside according to the number we pick."

Dearka reached his hand out to pick his piece of paper but a pale hand shot from his right and got it first, "YZAK!"

"What?" Yzak asked, opening Dearka's supposed piece of paper.

"That's my piece of paper!" Dearka exclaimed.

Yzak inspected the opened piece of paper, "I don't see your name on it. Besides, I got it first, didn't I?"

"Yeah, buy I got dibs on it first."

"You were just eyeing it," Yzak replied, "I got number three."

Dearka pouted and got another piece of paper, "I guess I'm first."

Athrun nodded and held his hand out to Nicol, "Pick one. You don't have to be scared, Dearka got the first one already."

Nicol reached his shaking hand out and picked one, opened it and sighed, "Four."

"Then I'm second," Athrun said, "Alright, Dearka, you ready? Once you step inside the cave, Emerick will start the timer."

Dearka nodded, got his flashlight from the butler and stepped inside the cave.

**00000**

"Dearka sure is taking his sweet time. It's been fourteen minutes already," Athrun stated, looking at the stopwatch his butler was holding.

Yzak shook his head, "He's just in time."

"What do you mean?"

"You can hear him singing."

Nicol's eyes widened, "You can hear him? I don't hear anything."

Yzak nodded.

Athrun patted him on the back, "You've got sharp ears, Yzak. That would really help."

"_Tooku hajike tobu starlight, chiri isogu yume no kakera nagesute, sashinoberareta tenohira wo kizutsukeru.Tada naguriau hibi ni, nani wo katariau koto ga aru darou. Kodoku na kobushi no tsuyosa dake shinjite…_" (1)

"Hurry up, Dearka!" Yzak yelled inside the cave.

"_Yzak! Do you know how loud your voice is when it echoes?_"

"Do you know how annoying your voice is when it echoes?"

"_You think so?_"

"Yeah. Now hurry up, times almost up."

And after a few seconds, Dearka came out of the cave, cap in his head, "I like your cap, Athrun. I think I'll keep it in my head for a while."

"Sure." Athrun replied.

"Young Master, your turn." Emerick stated.

"Ah, right," Athrun then walked into the cave without looking back, "See ya later, guys."

**00000**

Twelve minutes later, Athrun came out, reading Yzak's book.

"Yzak, I can't believe you read these kind of books."

Yzak shrugged in reply stepping forward and entering the cave, "Don't damage the book."

When Dearka was sure Yzak was out of earshot, he leaned closer to Athrun and peeked at Yzak's book, "What kind of book is it?"

"It's… Very gory. And… I hardly understand most of the stuff that's going on."

Dearka chuckled, "That's Yzak for you."

**00000**

"Three hundred fifty six stalactites…" Yzak said as he bent down to pick up Nicol's bottle of sun block, "Nicol's stuck with Dearka's plastic roach then, huh?"

**00000**

"GROSS! What kind of book is this!?" Dearka exclaimed.

Athrun glared at Dearka.

Dearka smiled apologetically, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scream in your ear. I'm just… Shocked."

Athrun nodded then looked at the mouth of the cave, Yzak's hair – and flashlight - was standing out amidst the darkness. "Yzak's back."

Dearka ran and stood in front of the mouth, "Yzak! Run now and you'll make it for the seven minutes and a few seconds!"

"_Run just so that I can finish in seven minutes? I think not. I still have time, why tire myself?_"

"You just can't run." Dearka replied.

"_I wouldn't want to press the fact that I run faster than you, Dearka._"

"Shut up. You're just skinny."

"_Oh?_"

"Just hurry up, Yzak!"

Dearka didn't have to wait longer than ten seconds for soon enough, Yzak was outside, Nicol's sun block bottle in hand.

"That means you have to get Dearka's roach, Nicol," Yzak grinned.

"You all did that on purpose!"

**00000**

"Iamnotafraid.Iamnotafraid.Iamnotafraid.Iamnotafraid.Iamnotafraid." Nicol repeated again and again while walking through the cave, flashlight held close to his body.

He already went to three dead ends with nothing there. He had wasted ten minutes. He was cold. And he was scared.

And if he was lost, he would have given up. But luckily, he wasn't lost.

"I don't like this game." He said to himself, "But I can't be a wimp. If I'm going to be a Gundam pilot I can't be like this. I should be strong and brave! Not only that, I should b- Oh?"

Nicol Amalfi had found the blasted plastic cockroach.

"…"

Nicol sighed, "It's just plastic. It's just plastic. It's just plastic." He got his handkerchief out and picked up the toy.

"It's just plastic."

**00000**

"The cabbage-patch is taking long… Do we go in?" Yzak asked.

Athrun shook his head, "No need. He's coming."

"_It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic. It'sjustplastic._"

Dearka laughed, "Hey, Nicol! IT'S NOT PLASTIC!"

After Dearka yelled his statement, Nicol ran towards the exit – not even stopping after ten paces.

Nicol threw the cockroach at Dearka – which didn't hurt at all – and yelled, "Idiot!"

Athrun smiled, "Well, that's the end of tonight's test of courage. Shall we go back?"

The other three nodded and followed Emerick towards the boat.

"Now that I think about it," Nicol started, "It wasn't that scary at all."

**00000**

Sorry it took so long. MS Word got mad at me and didn't want to work. I hate the last part… I completely rushed it.

Hope you enjoyed anyway!

(1)Yzak's image song – in the series – performed by Seki Tomokazu.

Starlight, bursting in the distance,

Scattering down fragments of a dream,

Wounding the palm that reached for them

On the days we only fought,

there were probably some things we could have just talked over

But we only believe in the strength of our solitary fists


	11. Test of Courage Part 2

**Author's Notes: **I am... Stressed. Ah well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam. Except for Mitzi.

**00000**

Chapter 11: Test of Courage Part 2

"Yeah, we finished the cave," Athrun said into the phone, "No... Why would you think someone would pee?... I'm not getting defensive!"

Yzak and Dearka chuckled while they watched Athrun talking on the phone with his cousin. It wasn't only the conversation they were laughing at but at the face expressions and gestures Athrun would make.

Athrun laughed, "What?... No, I don't remember that happening to me... Oh! Before I forget, what's that other place?... The cave, abandoned house... The ship? Where's that again?" He asked.

Yzak and Dearka continued to watch Athrun, and a few seconds later, Nicol had joined them in staring at the azure haired boy.

"It's not that I'm scared that I forgot about that place... Shut up, maybe you're the one who's scared."

"That's gotta hurt the pride of his cousin." Dearka stated.

"Huh? Whoever said that was right?... How'd you hear him?" Athrun asked again, "He's... a few feet away from me... At the couch? Yeah."

Yzak laughed as Athrun's expression changed again, "You can tell Athrun is getting tired of this."

At this, said boy looked at Yzak and shrugged his shoulders, "Hold on," Athrun pressed the speaker button on the phone and walked towards the couch and sat himself down next to Yzak, "You were saying?"

_"How many are you there again, Junior?_"

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"_Who said that?_"

Athrun grinned, "Dearka."

Dearka smacked Athrun, "Sure, embarrass me, Zala."

Yzak laughed and high-fived with Athrun.

"_Let me guess... The Joule kid high-fived with you, correct?_"

"How'd she know?" Nicol asked.

"_Athrun__ often tells me things about all of you, __Dearka, __Yzak, __Nicol. __And the other two as well... I've forgotten__ their names since __Athrun__ talks more about you guys._"

Dearka casted a teasing glare at Athrun, "Don't think flattery will get you anywhere, Zala."

Yzak sighed, "Anyway, you haven't introduced yourself to us yet. And you seem to know so much about us already."

"_Mitzi._"

"That's a... Uh..."

"_Yes, __Dearka__, I know. __A very funny name, right?_"

Dearka nodded, though she couldn't see him.

"_Junior, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you all – with exception from __Nicol. __Haven't heard him._"

"Sorry" was all Nicol could say before Mitzi was heard chuckling, then putting down the phone.

Athrun stood up, stretched, and turned off the speaker phone, "So, what now?"

"Do you have Twister?" Dearka asked, standing up as well.

"I think so."

"Twister it is then."

**00000**

Yzak groaned, "This is going to be the death of me."

"You've got to be a little more flexible, Yzak." Dearka replied.

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say, Dearka, you're not playing anymore."

Dearka chuckled, "Then just fall if you want me to play already! You and Athrun have been tangled up for too long."

"No way." Yzak spat, "Spin the darn thing already!"

Dearka sighed and spun the dial, "Athrun, left foot: red."

Athrun groaned, currently, his left foot was in green. And to get it to red, he had to stretch his left leg under himself and Yzak.

Yzak was facing upwards and the light blinded him slightly, "Hurry up, Dearka."

Dearka grinned, the game was getting rather interesting. He and Nicol had fallen a long time ago – the four were too tangled up – and Emerick had been there to spin the dial for them until Nicol had fallen. The second round they had played, Nicol decided not to join and spun the dial instead.

It's been minutes – seriously, Dearka lost count – since both Yzak and Athrun were left playing Twister.

"Yzak, right foot: yellow."

Yzak nodded, "'Scuse me, Athrun." And then he slid his right foot under Athrun to get to a spot, his leg near enough to hit Athrun's left arm.

Athrun frowned, if Yzak were to accidentally hit his arm, he was sure he would fall.

"Athrun, right hand: green."

Athrun groaned once again, he was fine with his right hand being in blue, but putting it in green would most probably off-balance him. But he did so anyway, his right arm under himself and on top of Yzak's leg. Now if Yzak were to move, he was sure to fall.

"Alright. Yzak, left foot: red."

"I swear, the pain will not leave me until a few days from no-ATCHOO!" Yzak sneezed. His whole body jerked and his leg had hit Athrun's arms making him fall down and squishing the silver haired boy's right leg.

"YZAK WON! Pay up, cabbage patch!" Dearka yelled as he put his hand in front of Nicol.

"W-what?"

"I said: pay up."

"I don't remember betting on anything, Dearka."

Dearka snapped his fingers, "Darn."

"What?"

Dearka shook his head at Nicol as he looked back at his two other friends who had begun arguing, "I was just testing you, Nicol, that's all."

"Yzak! It's all your fault I fell!" Athrun yelled, still squishing his arms and Yzak's leg.

Yzak growled, "Oh? So you're blaming me for sneezing? Geeze, Zala, it was just an accidental sneeze."

"Now you're angry at me too?"

Yzak shook his head and chuckled, "Actually: No. I just like the sound of it better."

Athrun raised a brow and continued staring at Yzak until he just laughed as well, "Idiot."

"Just because I wasn't serious, _Zala_, doesn't mean you can call me an _idiot_."

**00000**

Nicol stood cold on the pavement, afraid to go any further, "I-I d-don't wa-want t-to g-g-go in t-th-there." He stuttered.

Athrun sighed, "You made it through the cave, did you not? What does an old abandoned house make any difference?"

"It looks scarier than the cave." Nicol replied.

"C'mon, all we have to do is go to every room in the house, look for a piece of silver, reach the master's bedroom and place all the silver pieces in the box in the table."

"Did Emerick scatter the pieces for us?" Dearka asked.

Athrun shrugged, "No."

"Then how are we going to find the silver pieces?" Yzak asked.

"That's the sad part. Either Dearka or Nicol will scatter the silver pieces since they both finished at the same time.

Dearka's eyes widened, "Are you serious!? Me!? The same time as Nicol!?"

Yzak laughed, "That's what you get for telling him your plastic cockroach wasn't plastic."

"How's it my fault?"

"You told him it wasn't plastic... So he ran."

Emerick coughed and began, "It'd be best if you hurry while the moon is high and uncovered by the clouds."

Dearka nodded and stepped in front of Nicol, "Rock, paper, scissors. One, two, three... Hah! Scissors beat paper!"

Yzak raised a brow, "Why do you seem happy then?"

"Eh?"

Yzak and Athrun laughed then pointed at both Dearka's and Nicol's hands. It took a while before Dearka processed it, but somehow his hand was the paper and Nicol's was the scissor.

"Were you too used to winning?" Yzak asked mockingly.

"Wha-? B-but. I never lo-"

"Well, unfortunately, you did. So I guess you're the one scattering the silver pieces, huh?" Athrun said, "You have to go straight to the master's bedroom, and from there, scatter the silver pieces in every room."

"Even the bathrooms?"

"Yes, even the bathrooms." Athrun replied.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Even in my pocket?"

"We wouldn't be able to find it then, now would we?"

Dearka sighed, "Fine."

**00000**

"This house stinks." Dearka stated to no one in particular – since nobody really was with him.

"Which would be the master's bedroom?" But his question was answered as he bumped into the biggest door in the second floor. "I'm guessing this is it."

He pushed open the door only to have it fall with a loud – and a cloud of dust form – instead. "This house must be _that_ old."

Dearka ran for the table Athrun had mentioned earlier and found a box of silver pieces, "It looks like coins with nothing on them."

He got all the silver pieces and placed them in his pants pocket, walked over to the bathroom door – that was opened – and walked out the room after leaving one silver piece on the fallen door.

The floors creaked as he walked to every room on the second floor. Dearka had made a mental note to himself to warn the others that there was a hole on the floor near the master's bedroom.

The house was pretty dangerous to be in, it could fall apart anytime. And he was hoping that nobody would have to be inside it to see it fall.

"That's it then," he started, "Now to get out of this place."

**00000**

"That took you a while, Dearka," Athrun said, "You sure you put one in every room?"

Dearka nodded, "They're easy to find, I'm sure of that. And be careful, the floors are pretty weak."

"Alright then, shall we?" Yzak said walking by Dearka and into the house.

Nicol and Athrun ran after Yzak, "Wait up, Yzak!" And as the two zoomed past Dearka, he closed the front door and walked towards Emerick to stand next to him, "So... What's up, Emerick?"

**00000**

"Watch it!" Yzak yelled as his two other friends collided into his back.

"Sorry." The two apologized in unison.

Yzak sighed, "I suggest we split up, it would be faster that way."

Athrun nodded in agreement, "The first floor is bigger so Nicol and I will search it."

"I'll handle the second then. Meet in the master's bedroom." Yzak said as he began to make his way up to the second floor.

Nicol looked to Athrun, "I'll hand the right side." Athrun nodded and walked into the dining room.

Nicol hesitantly stepped into the next room, which was the living room, and sneezed. The dust was getting to him.

"Allergies." He muttered walking in further, eyes scanning for anything shiny. And instead of a silver piece catching his eye, it was the grand piano that stood in the corner.

Dust had covered majority of its keys were exposed, still white. It's once black colour was fading and turning into a rather brownish hue. The piano chair was positioned as if someone was sitting on it.

Nicol had walked closer to the piano and found the silver piece resting on the lid. He got it and quickly placed it in his pocket. His fingers traced the keys and his eyes caught sight of the piano maker.

"Ib... ach? Ibach..." He whispered.

He placed his hand on the piano chair and lowered himself to look at the piano's pedals, they were still intact. Nicol then stood up and opened the lid to look at the strings. They were also still intact. Not one of them was broken.

He smiled.

"The owner must've taken good care of you," he stated, as if the piano would talk back.

Nicol sat on the piano chair and positioned his fingers on the keyboard and began playing a rather mellow piece.

From the other room, Athrun had heard Nicol. And he knew that all Nicol had is one silver piece. He decided not to bother Nicol and continued to gather all the silver pieces of the first floor.

**00000**

Yzak groaned, his flashlight died on him. He had collected all the silver pieces except for the ones in the master's bedroom and was about to go there. But his flashlight _had_ to hate him and die on him.

The moon wasn't shining all the bright either; it hadn't helped him see anything at all. All he could see was his nose and that was it.

Yzak felt his way through anyway, arms stretched out in front of him. The floor creaking each time he took a step. Then suddenly, he remembered what Dearka said about the floors being weak. He had to look out for a hole or something.

He stood still in his place and decided he should go down and find Athrun and Nicol. Unfortuantely, as he took another step, his foot landed on a weak spot on the floor, making another hole. Yzak felt the floor fall below him, luckily, he was hanging onto some part of it that was still intact and was hanging above what seemed like a basement. It was a pretty long way down, and he didn't want to risk letting go – who knows what's down there that could hurt him?

His grip on whatever he was hanging on grew tighter as he yelled, "ATHRUN! NICOL!"

**00000**

"_ATHRUN!__NICOL!_"

Nicol stopped his playing the piano as Athrun ran into the living room, face paler than ever, "Nicol! Call Emerick and Dearka! Hurry!" Athrun then ran somewhere else.

Nicol had no time to ask what happened but he quickly ran out to call the young butler of Athrun and his friend.

"E... Em... Emer..."

"Cabbage patch, what exactly is happening?" Dearka asked, worry on his features.

"Emerick... Dearka... Athrun is c-ca-calling you... Y... Yzak is i-" Nicol didn't have to finish his sentence for Dearka and Emerick had zoomed past him with full knowledge of what had happened.

**00000**

"Yzak!? YZAK!?" Athrun yelled as he ran up the flight of stairs, "Yzak, where are you!?"

"I'm going to fall if you don't help me right away!" Yzak yelled back.

Athrun ran and almost fell on the hole himself if he hadn't stopped himself on time. Yzak's right hand was bleeding from the broken wood and its stupid splinters. He kneeled down and took hold of both Yzak's cold hands.

"You might end up falling to, y'know." Yzak joked.

"This is no time for jokes, Yzak," Athrun replied, "That basement is deep and I'm pretty sure you'd injure yourself if you fall... How's your hand?"

"Numb."

"Emerick and the others are coming, just hold on."

"I think you should tell yourself that, you're hand is slipping." Yzak replied nonchalantly.

"You're pretty calm about it, aren't you?" Athrun asked as he readjusted his grip on Yzak.

"I try not to panic too much. Panic makes things worse."

"YZAK!" Dearka's voice echoed as he, Nicol and Emerick ran towards Athrun.

"STOP!" Athrun yelled, "The floor might crack more!"

Emerick held the two other boys back and cautiously made his way to his young master and kneeled down next to him.

Athrun's grip on Yzak slipped and the silver haired boy closed his eyes. The fall he thought would hurt didn't come. And he realized his right arm was numb from the wound on his hand that he didn't feel Emerick grab onto him.

"I've got you."

Yzak sighed in relief, "Thank you."

**00000**

"_Is he alright!?_"

Athrun chuckled, looking at the phone, "Yes, Mitzi. Yzak's fine."

"_He's not traumatized in any way?_"

"I don't think so." Dearka replied as Yzak walked down the stairs.

"Emerick does a good job bandaging." He stated.

"_Are you alright?_"

Yzak laughed, he knew the voice, "Fairly."

"_Do you know what was in that basement?_"

Nicol narrowed his eyes at the phone, "I'd rather not."

"_Well, I'll tell you all anyway._"

Athrun sighed.

"_A lot of breakable things._"

Nicol raised a brow, "That's not all bad... Unless Yzak falls on them."

"_And a hell of a lot of rats that will bite you again and again and again for they haven't been fed in years._"

Nicol's eyes widened, "Yzak was going to be rat food!?"

Mitzi laughed, "_So I'm guessing you're cancelling the whole test of courage thing, huh, Junior?_"

"I guess." Athrun replied and smiled at Emerick who had come down the stairs as well, med kit at hand.

"_But what if there's treasure in that ship?_"

"Then go there yourself, Mitzi. I don't want my friends to be in constant danger."

**00000**

Wow... The ninth page. Anyway, here's the eleventh chapter.

Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the wait!

... Apparently, you might have to wait for the next one as well... My exams are coming up.

Sorry.


End file.
